Aftermath
by Storyteller906
Summary: This is Bobby's story. Will this tragedy make him a better man or break him down? Jackie is dead. So is Ma. How do you go on, when you've lost so much? REWORKED Ch. 15
1. Didn't Die Alone

I loved the movie & for some reason this story popped in my head. It wouldn't leave until I started to type it out. I already know how the whole story will play out (yeah, sometimes it's easy like that) but would **love** input and suggestions.

Insert standard disclaimer here. Only own the story and characters not recognized from the movie. Please don't copy or take without permission. Remember the golden rule.

* * *

"Um…I'm lookin' for Jack… Jack Mercer."

"He ain't here." Bobby answered shortly.

"Oh, okay. Do you know where I could find him?" the petite brunette on his front porch asked nervously.

"Try the cemetery. His body's there."

It seemed to take a minute for his words to register in her mind. When they did her eyes widened in horror and she threw her body back, as if trying to escape his words or their meaning. He watched as her body tipped from the momentum and she began to fall off the porch, reaching out he grabbed her, roughly, keeping her from falling. As soon as she was once again upright he let go. He never seen her before and had no idea why she came around looking for his dead brother. He knew she couldn't have been from around here or she would have known about Jackie. What threw him was her reaction to Jack's death. No one outside of the family really gave a damn about Jackie dead or alive. Who the hell was this chick?

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I-" she stuttered, before stumbling down the porch steps across the yard and out into the street.

He watched wind her way to the street. He began to turn around to go in the house when he noticed a car coming down the street. Watching her he thought she would pause to let the car pass and cursed realizing she didn't even see it there. Sprinting off the porch he flew across the yard in just enough time to pull her back out the car's path. The driver honked his horn and flashed them the Finger but didn't slow down. She wheeled around breaking his hold on her. Staring him straight in the eye with a look so angry he was momentarily stunned.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"I'm the fucking guy who just saved your ass from being road kill!" he yelled back, getting her face. Female or not no one talked to him that way.

"You couldn't yell to get my attention! You had to fucking man-handle me!"

"Look you ungrateful bitch, I was trying to be a nice guy, my mistake! It won't happen again."

"Ha! Bobby Mercer Nice Guy, most people would call that an oxymoron."

_How the fuck does she know my name? _

She realized then she said too much but there was no way to take her words back now. Before he strangle her, for being so damn annoying, or question her, a police cruiser pulled up along side them. A blonde patrolman stuck his head out the window and scold upon realizing he was setting his sights on Bobby Mercer.

"Is there a problem here?" the patrolman drawled.

_Just what I fuckin need, Hawaii Five-O giving me shit. This hoochie is probably going to try and get my ass arrested. It ain't no use being nice to people, look what you get in return. _

He turned to catch the catty ass look on the chick's face he knew would be there. She was going to feed them some bullshit line and the cops would be more than happy to use it as an excuse to run him in. He was stunned once again to see instead a blank, rather hostile look, engulf her face. Sneering with ill-disguised contempt she answered "Does it **look **like there's a problem?"

He knew he appeared surprised, he really couldn't help it. This chick did more 180's then a skateboarder. He had to admit he was kind of impressed, this girl had some balls. The policeman didn't seem too happy with her answer. He scowled and opened his mouth to say something before deciding the better of it and shut it again. Instead he leaned back in the car and signaled for his partner to drive away.

Turning back to her, he looked her up and down and asked. "Okay who the hell are you and how do you know Jackie?"

"You said he was dead, how come you're using present tense?"

"It's been four fucking months; excuse me if I'm not use to the idea of my little brother being dead. Now answer my questions. And while we're at it why didn't you try and sic those cops on me?"

"Shit I'm nicer than that, and it wouldn't look good for you to be assaulting a pregnant lady. Besides I ain't here to start no trouble. Just answer one question for me and I'll never bother you again."

"What?" he asked, not really taking into account what she had just told him.

"Did he die alone?"

"Huh?"

"Jackie, he didn't die alone did he?" her voice had dropped and he could hear it wavering, as if she was trying not to cry.

"No, he wasn't alone. I was with him, me and my brothers." he told her, not sure why he was telling this to a perfect stranger.

"That's good."

"That he's dead? You're one fucked up person you know that?"

"No, it's good that he didn't die alone. Not Jack."

Without saying anything more she turned around and walked away.

* * *

R & R, please. 


	2. With A 'K' Not A 'C' Genius

Thank you for all those who were quick to review, it really gave me a boost. I have noticed a number of errors in these chapters. I am trying to correct the most blatant ones as I continue along with the story. I ask anyone who is turned off by these mistakes to let me know what is wrong instead ofjust skipping the story. Even if you don't like the story, please let me know about any mistakes you've found. It helps make me a better writer and makes the story better for those who are enjoying it.

Thanks.

* * *

"Wait! What's your name?" he called out after her.

She paused, looked back and shouted "What does it matter?"

"It's common fucking courtesy. My mother taught me manners, didn't yours?"

A smile, he got her to smile. She almost looked pretty when she smiled. But he wasn't so sure she was going to answer him. She started walking again but called out over her shoulder.

"Kat. My name is Kat."

"What kinda name is Cat?" he yelled at her quickly departing figure.

"With a 'K' not a 'C' genius!" was the last thing he heard her say before she disappeared around the corner.

He stood there for a minute. Not really sure what to do. She didn't seem a threat, in fact, she seemed like she knew Jack. Why else would she ask if he died alone? Like it mattered to her, like she knew how much Jack hated to be alone. And she had said she wouldn't be coming around again. Maybe she was just some skank Jack fucked once. Confused, he made his way into the house. Interrupting Angel's and La Vida Loca's make-out session, which Jerry was trying valiantly to ignore in favor of the game on TV.

"JESUS CHRIST, take that shit to your room! Not everybody wants to see a porno at 10:00 in the morning."

"Lissen herra, Gabacho!" Sophia started to yell.

"Man, what's your problem? You need to get rid of some of that sexual frustration you got going on? Who was at the door?" Angel interrupted trying to prevent the argument he knew would follow.

"Nobody. Hey, any of you ever hear Jack mention anybody by the name of Kat?"

"Uh, Bobby, you forget this is Jack we're talking about. He wasn't really big on disclosing things you know?" Jerry spoke up.

"What kind of name is Cat?" Angel unknowingly repeated Bobby's earlier comment.

"It's with a 'K' not a 'C' genius."

"Uh…no, not really…" Angel answered, hoping Bobby wouldn't notice his hesitation.

Nodding, Bobby headed up the stairs to the one place he knew he might find the answers he was looking for, Jack's room. They had left it exactly as it was since Jack came home. The only thing they had done was to take out the empty plates and glasses. After that they had just closed the door and left it closed. It was exactly what they had done with Ma's room too. They hadn't wanted to deal with the memories and feelings those room's conjured up. Still, Bobby decided, he had to face those demons some time, just as he had in Ma's room the night he came back home.

* * *

Please R & R (yes, I know I'm begging. I'm such a little Review Whore.) 


	3. Neanderthal & Union Jack

**Warning:** In continuing this story I realized there may be themes that some readers find offensive. That is not my intention but this is how the story goes.

I would like to give a shout out to my beta MercerGirl121, who got this back to me in a day with her comments. Just so I could post for all the nice people who R & R. I've said it once I'll say it again, I'm a Review Whore.

* * *

_He was crying, bawling actually, like a baby. And he didn't care who heard him. The only person who could was Jack, anyway. His room was right next to Ma's. Ma had said it was because he was the youngest and shouldn't be sharing a room with the likes of them. They knew it was because of the nightmares Jack had and how he sometimes wet the bed. She hadn't wanted them to give him shit for that, but they wouldn't have because they all understood how it was. Truthfully, the only reason Angel had never moved out from the room he shared with Jerry was because he couldn't deal with sleeping by himself. He would never admit to that, even on threat of death. Just like Bobby would never admit he use to walk around the house checking on everyone while they slept. And Jerry who had to have the radio on at night, to this day, or he couldn't go to sleep. As the memories washed over him like rain, Bobby sat in his mother's room and cried himself out. At one point in time he thought he might just actually believe in God, not anymore. For if God existed, how could he let the sweetest & kindest woman in the world be murdered in cold blood?_

Shaking his head to clear away the memories Bobby took a deep breath and opened up the door. Looking around he noticed that if it wasn't for the dust beginning to coat everything and the slightly musty smell he almost expected Jack to be banging away on his guitar or writing songs on the bed.

"Damn it Jack." he swore quietly, feeling tears prickle his eyes.

"_Damn me? Damn me for what? Damn me for being related to a Neanderthal like you?" Jack joked as he had a million times before. _

Bobby whirled around expecting to find Jack right behind him. It took him a second to realize the voice he heard had only been inside his head. In the past he would get so mad when Jack called him that. And Jack would joke that it was because the word had more than two syllables to it, and then he would run like hell. Bobby would be hot on his heels but rarely caught him and did what he threatened.

_It doesn't matter anymore Jackie, I am a Neanderthal. Call me whatever you like; make fun of me as much as you want. Just don't be gone…don't be dead. _

Blinking rapidly to rid himself of the tears in his eyes, he began to look around the room. His eyes fell on the bag he teased Jack for carrying. Jack had said it was a messenger bag and Bobby had called it an oversized purse. Just further proof that his baby brother was secretly a fag. Of course now with the appearance of that one chick, he might have been a little off about that. Reaching out he grabbed the bag and sat down on the edge of the bed. Trying to pretend that he wasn't sifting through his dead baby brother's stuff he began to unpack it. He didn't even smile when he came across a stick of black eyeliner. Instead he carefully placed it with the rest of the contents he had spread across the bed. The final item in the bag was a ratty notebook and as he lifted it out a small pile of photos slipped out. Fluttering down to the floor, they spread themselves out to his view.

Most of them were ordinary photographs, but others he recognized as Polaroid pictures, of a naked girl.

_Whoa, I guess I was really off the mark when called you a fairy, huh kid? Who knew you had a thing for amateur porn._

As he began to gather the pictures together he realized that most of them were of the same girl, with her clothes on and off. The final two pictures he picked up were one of her in the arms of Jack and another that looked like a graduation picture. He flipped over the one with her in a cap and gown and read the back:

To My Union Jack,

The only one who still believes I'm that girl in this picture.

Love you,

K

_So I guess you more than just a fuck to him Kat. But how come he never mentioned you? And what were you doing here?_

He carefully gathered the photos together, tucking the more lurid ones in the middle of the stack. Opening the notebook he intended to put them back and pack everything up. It was then that he saw the beginning of song Jack must have started before he died. He had titled it "Dirty Little Angel". It didn't take Bobby long to realize who the song was about. The photos and the song made him feel kind of bad about how he treated her when she came to the door. But only when she first came to the door not after cause after she had gotten real bitchy. Except then she stood and told off the cops instead of getting him arrested which was pretty decent of her too.

_Well she was an alright chick man, a little crazy but alright. I guess you must of really cared about her. I bet you miss her, I mean maybe you do. I wouldn't, piece of tail is a piece of tail but you were the "sweet" one. What if I… naw that's stupid…but if she meant all that much to you…_

* * *

Thank you to those who take the time to review, it is appreciated. And it helps assure me that this story is living up to the expectations of myself and my fellow writers. 


	4. Cold Metal Bench

When I post a chapter I always look back over the rest of the story. In doing so I noticed a number of rather embarassing errors. Some are my fault and some seem to have occured when I loaded the chapters. I'm going to leave them as is for now. I hope that doesn't turn anyone off. But I'm going to wait until the end of the story to fix these gliches.

One of my more embarassing mistakes was the typo when I gave a shout out to my beta, MercerGirl21. Sorry about that chica.

**Warning: May contain themes that some may find inappropriate. **

* * *

She staggered along back to the bus stop she had gotten off at. Grateful, now, that she had enough foresight to buy an all-day bus pass. Sitting down on the graffiti covered, rusty, freezing cold metal bench, she looked around in a daze. She hadn't thought out anything beyond getting to Detroit, tracking down Jack and giving him a piece of her mind. Thinking of Jack seemed to flip a switch inside her mind and heart; tears began to drip down her cheeks, she heard buzzing in her ears, and her chest felt as if someone had stomped on it.

_Don't cry. Crying is weakness. Don't cry. _

She forcefully pressed her hands against her closed eyelids to stem the tears. Taking deep gulping breaths, she tried to think of something, anything, to distract herself. Opening her eyes she looked around the gray, dirty, frost covered neighborhood in which she sat. Spring was less than a month away but it was impossible to tell that. Still bitterly cold, winter seemed not to want to give any quarter to the plants and trees and people needing brighter skies and warmer weather. It was as if someone had taken Jack and the sun away. But the day fit her mood, her entire life actually.

_I need to figure out a plan. Gotta have a plan. Can't sit on this bench forever. But I don't know anyone here. I don't know anything about here! I'll go…I'll go to… I'll go to a library. That's it a library! Libraries are safe and warm and nothing bad can happen to you in a library. Nothing bad._

Checking her watch, she realized that she had fifteen minutes until the next bus arrived. All she needed to do was keep her mind occupied for the next fifteen minutes and then she could focus on getting to her next stop. It was then that her stomach and the child in her womb decided to remind her that she hadn't eaten since five that morning. A bowl of lumpy, noxious, solid oatmeal and a glass of milk at the roadside diner the Greyhound driver had stopped at on the final leg to Detroit. She began digging through her purse hoping to find one of the protein bars she bought for the trip. She was too afraid and distraught and couldn't bring herself to leave the bench and maybe miss the bus. She was totally focused on catching that bus, as if it held the key to her salvation. The baby's kicks were getting stronger as if knowing her fingers were being slow and clumsy.

"I'm sorry damn it! Give me a fucking break!" she growled to her stomach, then wincing with guilt when the kicks ceased.

_I'm sorry kiddo. I'm sorry. I just, I'm so lost, and I…I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do about you, about anything. I didn't mean to take it out on you, I really didn't. _

Quickly unwrapping the protein bar she took a big bite. Hoping that the food would in some way make up for the things she said. Wondering, vaguely, if the baby could taste what she ate yet. She thought she had read something to that effect once. That a baby's taste buds worked even in the womb and they could taste what there mothers ate. The thought triggered another, rather dirty, thought. Giggling she felt tears beginning to gather in her eyes, she blinked furiously to hold them at bay.

"_So your name is?"_

"_Anything you want it to be." she had answered him, joking seductively. _

"_Well Ms. Anything You Want It to Be, my name is Jack." _

_She blinked, rather amazed. No one had ever turned that joke back around on her. She smiled, in spite of herself. She always had a weakness for a guy with a nice smile and a sense of humor. And a weakness for musicians and bad boys as well. She usually went for drummers or bass players but for this guitarist she just might make an exception._

* * *

"_What's this?" Jack asked puzzled._

"_Well it looks to be what is called a photograph."_

"_Ha, ha, Kitty-Kat. I know what it is. I just was wondering what it was doing in my stuff"_

"_Well you keep saying you like that stupid photo. And I really don't have a reason to carry it around, much less keep it. I mean it's kinda narcissistic for me to carry around my own graduation photo. Besides you're the only one who believed I'm me in that photo. Most people assume it's my sister. And…"_

"_Kat." he quietly interrupted. "Thank you"_

"_Well it's not like it's worth anything."_

"_Yes, it is. Its worth a lot to me and so is the girl in picture."_

* * *

"_Oh, God, oh God, oh…GOD! Please baby, please." _

"_Shit!"_

"_What!"_

"_Baby we're out of condoms." _

"_I just bought that box, there's like twelve in there!"_

"_Yeah, but you can't keep your dirty little hands of me. You naughty girl."_

"_Do you really want me to test that theory? Because I could leave you with a raging case of blue balls and be none the worse for it."_

"_I'll show you what I want."_

"_JACK...oh, fuck the damn condom!"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'll just go tomorrow and get a pill."_

"_They have pills for this?"_

"_Jack if you don't shut your mouth and fuck me right now, I swear-''_

"_Your wish is my command."_

Brakes protesting loudly the bus pulled up to Kat's bench. Rising to her feet, she dusted the crumbs off her gently protruding belly. Digging out the pass, to show the driver, she climbed on the bus.


	5. Mincemeat

Here is Ch. 5 I hope it lives up to everyones expectations. I know a lot of people are hoping there was little bit more action coming up soon. But I think it's important to lead into the story at this pace. Please read and review. To all those who have reviewed, and kept at it, thank you. I'm writing this story for you guys. It started out me just trying to get this rabid plot bunny of my six but now I'm doing it for you guys. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was big; almost as big as the one she frequented back home. She guessed she really shouldn't be surprised as Detroit was a major city. And it really didn't matter how large or small a library was, there was always that same feeling of peace, warmth, and safety. Bookstores tended to have the same vibe. No matter how bad things got she could always find a safe haven in a world of books and knowledge.

She had already spent hours there in her own quiet little corner. Piles and piles of books surrounded her. At first the librarians seemed rather amused by the slight pregnant lady with the little waddle to her walk. She had spent a good two hours, at first, looking up and locating books. That is what had caught the librarians' attentions, the semi waddling petite figure among the stacks, picking out four to five books at a time. As the pile of books she intended to read began to grow they realized they had a serious reader on their hands and did what they could to accommodate her. They loaned her a cart to load her selections on and push from the stacks to her corner. They set another close to her chair for her to deposit those she was through with instead of having to venture off in search of a re-shelving cart. They looked the other way when she kicked off her shoes and used the low table in front of her as a foot stool. Most of the books she devoured had, in some way, to do with the growth and development of the baby in her womb. She had also looked up books on adoption and one on baby names. The last had not been her choice, one of the librarians a tiny grandmotherly looking woman, had insisted she take it. But it hurt too much to look through, considering names for a child she might not even keep.

_Oh, goodness kiddo, you make my back ache like hell. I better get up a walk around a bit. I wonder if I could get on a computer. Maybe…maybe I could find where Jack…where he's… buried. Say… my good-byes._

Moving quickly, trying to outrun the tears she could feel building up, she hurried over to the librarian's desk. The sweet grandmotherly lady led her to a row of computers on that floor connected to the Internet. She even helped her log on since Kat had no library card. It didn't take her long to Google the name "Jack Mercer". And find out more about his life and death than she ever wanted to know, at least more about his death than she wanted to know.

**_Twenty-one year old Jack Mercer was shot to death outside his home in one of the tougher neighborhoods of Detroit. His death is the second tragedy for his family in less than a month, as his mother Evelyn Mercer was killed in a convenience store robbery less than two weeks ago. Both deaths are being looked at as separate unsolved homicides, and the police aren't saying much about the circumstances of either. _**

* * *

****

**_18 year old Jack Mercer was arrested along, with Bobby Mercer age 25, Friday evening for assault and harassment. Both individuals have criminal records dating from the time they were juveniles. _**

* * *

****

**_Police are looking into the disappearance of known criminal Victor Sweet. It has been rumored that Sweet was some how behind the murders of both Evelyn and Jack Mercer. _**

* * *

****

**_It was an odd night at Shady's Bar & Nightclub. Plenty came for the competition "So You Think You Can Play?" at amateur night. But it was the fight afterward that had everyone talking. It seems the winner of the competition, one Jack Mercer 15, who beat out contestants years older, took the cake in more ways than one. Winning the contest and then topping off the night with a rousing brawl against 3 other young men. The fight, supposedly, started when a fellow club-goer yelled racial epithets at two of Mercer's brothers who happen to be black. Mercer and his brothers proceeded to make mincemeat out of the young man and his friends. _**

* * *

****

**_Police sight unwillingness of family and witnesses to cooperate, making it difficult for them to make any head way in their investigations of the murders of Evelyn and Jack Mercer. _**

* * *

R & R please. 


	6. Fallen Angel

Angel watched Bobby slink out of the house. Sighing, he turned towards the stairs and headed up them. Normally he didn't worry about his older brother. No matter how much trouble he got into Bobby could pretty much handle himself. It was just that lately Bobby was getting himself into a different kind of trouble. If Bobby had been going around starting fights, and getting himself arrested and shit, Angel would know how to handle it but he hadn't any clue how to handle what was happening instead. Bobby had turned all his anger, hate and spite inward. Most days, beginning at breakfast, he drank himself into a stupor. A couple of policemen actually brought him home one night instead of locking him up. They had found him drunk and half frozen; he told them he decided to jump of the 6th Street Bridge just to see if he could make it. Angel wasn't sure if that was a lie, a cover for the fact that he might have tried to kill himself. One day he had watched Bobby punch a brick wall over and over again until blood dripped from his hands and down his arms.

_We're lost Ma. We've been stumbling around in the dark ever since you and Jack left us. And I'm not sure there is any light at the end of this tunnel. _

Sofi had left about a half an hour earlier for a day at the "cee-lon" which Angel had correctly translated to mean she was going to spend a ridiculous amount of money getting stuff done to her hair, face, and toes. He was actually glad to have this time alone, it was exhausting keep up the façade he was forced to play. Pretending like everything was as good as it could be and he was adjusting to life without his mother or baby brother.

_All I got left of you Ma is a bunch of objects. And all I've left of Jack is his letters. You don't know how much it meant to me when I would get a phone call from you or a letter from Jack. Wherever I was stationed I knew I could always expect those calls and letters. _

He walked into his room and took out the lockbox he had hid deep in his closet. Sitting on the floor he carefully dialed the combination. Opening it up revealed a jumbled contents, among which was a humongous stack of envelopes bound together tightly with rubber bands. He carefully undid the stretched out and fragile bands of rubber from the stack. Spreading out the envelopes he began to pick and choose the ones he wanted to read. The letters were worn and the creases permanent, attesting to the fact that they had been read and reread many times.

Jack had written him with regularity that was surprising, considering it was Jack. He had never been steadfast about anything but his love for music and his Ma and brothers. Sometimes the notes were short and scribbled on napkins, stuffed 2 to 3 in an envelope. Other times the letters were page after page of lined notebook paper written on front and back. They were usually covered in doodles, an anonymous stain or two, and maybe even contained lyrics to a half written song. He wrote in pen, in pencil, and there was one time the entire letter had been written with a bright yellow highlighter on white paper. That particular letter drove Angel half crazy when he tried to read it. Jack's handwriting wasn't the neatest; in fact, if he hadn't been such a fuck-up and had the brains for it, his chicken scratch penmanship would have done a doctor proud.

"_YO, Mercer, yous gotta letter man. It says from J. Mercer. Who's that your Ma? Sister or somethin?" _

"_My little brother Jack." _

"_Awww. How sweet, ur little brother wrote yous a letter." _

"_Shut up Perez. Just because you don't got anyone who wants to write you, much less admit they know you."_

"_Ain't what ur girlfren was sayin last night man." _

"_Man, what the hell is it with him and napkins? What did he write this with anyway? Eyeliner? Dear Angel, here's a pic of me and my girl Kat. Told you she was fuckin sexy. Gotta go, she's pissed about me using her lip liner to write this. Jack."_

"_Man he has quite the vocabulary, must run in the family."_

"_Fuck you Perez, 'vocabulary' is probably the largest word you know." _

Bobby bringing up Kat's name had surprised Angel. He knew that Bobby and Jerry didn't know about Jack having a steady girlfriend. Jerry had far too much going on in his own life to keep tabs on his littlest brother, though he had checked with Ma regularly to make sure all was well with Jackie-Boy. And Bobby had spent too much of his time getting in and out of trouble and jail to keep track of the days, much less anything else. To be reasonable, Bobby may have meant an entirely different person named Kat. But some how Angel doubted it, not when he mentioned that name specifically linked with Jack. When it came to Jack, there could only be one Kat. Since the day he met her, Jack's letters had been filled with references, directly and indirectly, to her. Angel learned about her favorite foods, movies, her political opinions and had never even met or spoken to her. As funny and annoying as Jack's constant mentioning of his girlfriend had been, Angel was just glad he had found someone he seemed to really love. From all accounts it had seemed like Kat really loved Jack too.

_I wonder what ever happened to her. Does she even know Jack's gone?_


	7. That Was The Plan

I want to apologize to my reviewers and beta, who must have thought I forgot them this last week. Not true at all, but it was a really exhausting week. Some of it good (I got the Four Brothers Collecters Edition Dvd) and a lot of it bad.

I want to say THANK YOU to my beta MercerGirl21 for my yummy birthday present. Or should I say presents? I loved the combo platter (LOL). Can you guess what I want for dessert?

_

* * *

_

_Fucking A! Did someone steal the fucking curtains?_

Bobby blinked groggily; he tried to sit up despite the weight pinning down his left arm. The room was spinning but even so he could tell he hadn't ended up in his own bed. Looking down he realized his arm was trapped beneath the sleeping figure of a not-so-natural blonde.

_Oh fuck, not Heather! Shit, I must have been drunk off my ass last night. Well at least she ain't ugly. Except now she's not going to leave me the fuck alone._

With stealth that would have done a secret agent proud, Bobby freed his arm and gathered his clothes. Sneaking off to the living room to dress, listening for any sounds coming from the bedroom. Luckily his jacket had been deposited on the floor next to the front door. Patting it down he located his car keys and quickly left the apartment.

_Now to find where I left my fucking car and what day it is._

* * *

She tried to stay awake, so that she wouldn't miss her stop, she really did. But it had been a long, less then restful, night. She had woken up every few hours, frightened & unsure of where she was until she looked around. Five had come too quickly and she had to leave the bus station on the pretense of catching the Greyhound that had pulled in. Lying to the security guard about missing her original bus had only served to give her no place to sleep tonight. She had managed to kill an hour at an all-night diner and eat some breakfast. But the meal had depleted her already limited funds some more. At least she hadn't had to drag her luggage along with her, having stored it in one of the bike lockers at the main station for the metro line.

She had taken a quasi-sponge bath in the ladies' room of the Greyhound station. And dressed in her nicest outfit, one of the few she still could fit. She wanted to look her best for him. She had walked down to the station and found out what route she needed to take, paying for another all-day pass. While she waited for her bus, she retreated to the women's bathroom to put on make-up. It was something she had not bothered with in months, but now she wanted to look pretty, to feel pretty. She was going to see her Union Jack.

"Ma'am, Ma'am this is your stop right here."

"What?" she startled awake. "Oh, my stop, yes, thank you."

* * *

He knew exactly where Jack was buried, never got lost or disoriented. He never had to stop and look around or ask for help. Bobby was pretty sure he could find the graves in his sleep. Jack and Ma had been buried side by side.

_It's stupid Ma, I know, to be jealous that he has you all to himself. But I don't want you to be gone, I need too much, we need you too much. I know you and Jack are looking down on us, but I want you guys here with us, with…me. Why did you have to leave Ma? I guess it really couldn't be any other way though, huh? You'd never be okay with Jackie being alone. He's always hated being alone. _

Looking up he realized that someone already sat at his destination. Squinting, he quietly walked up closer trying to figure out who it could be. He stopped short when heard a voice he recognized.

"So, this is your mother? Hello, Mrs. Mercer I'm Kat. I'm sorry we never got to meet, face to face. Jack's told me all about you."

_How the hell she know to come here? I guess she needed to see him... this. I guess I would have too. _

"You know it's not supposed to be like this Jack. I was so mad at you, for skipping out on me like that. I was even madder when I found out about the baby. I just wanted to find you and beat the **shit** out of you! That was the plan…at least till I got here. What am I supposed to do now Baby? I don't know what I'm supposed to do…without you."

It was then that she heard it, footsteps, approaching from behind her. She whipped her head around and found herself staring into the face of Bobby Mercer. She opened her mouth and shut it stunned into silence, not by his presence but by the look on his face. It was, almost, gentle and contrite, not the sort of expression one would expect of the Michigan Mauler.

"Hey."

"Hey."

* * *

Okay what do I have to do to get people to review? Offer a 2 for 1 special (now that's the review whore in me coming out)? 


	8. One Plus One Equals Three

**Warning: May contain themes that some readers will find inappropriate.**

**

* * *

**

He dragged her bodily through the front door. She had fought him all the way to the car, and probably would have tried to punch his lights out if he hadn't been driving. By the time they had pulled up to the house he wasn't sure who was more pissed off, him or her. Two things kept him from choking the living daylights out of her, a reaction she seemed to automatically inspire, the fact that she was female and the possibility that she carried Jack's baby. She was quiet now, too quiet. He wondered what murderous plan she was coming up with in that pretty little head of hers.

_Probably figuring out how long it would take to hack me up into itty-bitty pieces and dispose of the evidence._

He really didn't feel like playing nice either. He was livid enough to want to take his rage out on someone, anyone, but most especially her. He wanted to take all the anger, the pain, all the ugly nasty emotions he had been carrying around inside himself and unleash them upon her.

_I don't fucking care how important you were to him. I'm gonna find out the truth and if your fucking lying you'll be fucking sorry! _

* * *

"_Where the fuck are we going! ASSHOLE, you better let me out of this car right now-''_

"_Sit down, shut up and put your God damn seat belt on!"_

"_Look kidnapping a pregnant lady isn't the smartest thing to be doing considering your record!"_

"_I'd probably get a medal, considering it's you! And you're the one who started this shit! If that's Jack's kid your really carrying then there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight. So unless you want to detract your previous statement and admit you're a lying fucking ho, then your coming home with me." _

* * *

He'd just turned around from closing the door when little stars began to dance before his eyes and his ears began to ring. Shaking his head to clear his vision he realized Kat was preparing to hit him again. Ducking her swing, he did the only thing he could think of doing at the moment. He hit her back. As softly as he was able, he clipped her along the jaw.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Jerry yelled stepping into the strangest scene he ever witnessed in his life.

Bobby took the opportunity of the distraction Jerry provided to force Kat to sit down on the couch. Considering how dazed she seemed he didn't want her to hurt herself or the baby. As soon as he had hit her he regretted it…somewhat. The anger he felt still coursed through his veins, but he was ashamed of himself for it. He knew what Mom and Jack would think about what he did. He could hear their reactions as clearly as if they were standing right there.

"_Bobby Mercer, what do you think you're doing? You never, and I mean NEVER, put your hands on a female in a moment of anger! If this was a fair fight it would be a different story. But this is not how a Mercer behaves!"_

"_Not cool bro, not cool at all."_

Bobby grabbed Jerry by the arm and yanked him in the direction of the laundry room. He did not want this played out in front of Kat, who would undoubtedly add her two cents in. Instinctively he knew all that would lead to was another argument, to put it politely, between the two of them. Better to fill Jerry in now and out the way, while they waited for her to recover because as soon as she did Bobby knew all hell would break loose. She certainly didn't seem like the kind of person who would be intimidated by a guy hitting her back.

"Okay, you want to explain why you were punching out that woman in the living room?"

"I was not punching her out, I was defending myself. She hit me first, hell, she hit me six times first!"

"O-ka-y, what did you do that made her want to hit you six times?"

"Why is it-''

Angel came wandering in with a very confused look on his face. Looking back and forth between his two oldest brothers he asked "Why is there a pregnant chick sitting on our front couch? And how come she looks like she just got hit on the head with something?"

"Her name is Kat. She knew Jack."

"You hit a friend of Jacks!" Jerry shouted.

"Whoa! What?" Angel added.

"Look I had to do something she was going to take my head off! And, um, technically, I didn't hit a friend of Jacks, I…uh…um...she might be his girlfriend."

"What!"

"His girlfriend? But how? Did Jack even have a girlfriend? I mean… she's, she's pregnant! You don't think … I mean she's pregnant!" Jerry stammered.

"Apparently we were wrong about the little fairy's sexual proclivities. He likes girls. I found this in his room along with other pictures of her and him." Bobby handed over the wallet sized photo he had been planning to leave at Jack's grave. "I did the Math, and if what she says is true then there's a good chance that Cracker Jack knocked her up."

"Are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Jerry, looking as he'd been hit with something, turned to Angel.

"I'm still trying to process Bobby saying he did Math."

* * *

There I did the 2 for 1 special, 2 chapters in 1 day. Just so I could get more reviews. What can I say I have no shame.

That and so I could give Ophelia Hyde and ImAddctd2A3rdClssRckStr their "fix".

If you liked the taste of that well let me know and I'll hook you up with some more (wink, wink).

Sorry my beta likened my story to a drug and I liked the idea.


	9. Seems To Be The General Consensus

Thanks for coming along on what I hope has been and will continue to be one wild ride. I'd like to give a shout-out to my beta MercerGirl21, for all her help and extra prompt replies. And another goes to my readers/reviewers, I hope, at the end, I am able to give you one hell of a story.

* * *

"I understand how your feeling, what your thinking."

"Um, about what?" Jerry asked not sure what, exactly, she was referring to.

"About me. It's a lot to wrap your head around isn't it? A perfect stranger showing up on your doorstep five months pregnant and claiming to know your...your dead…brother… biblically speaking."

"Yeah, it is."

"Thank you, for not throwing me out, for being kind to me."

"Whatever the truth turns out to be, you knew Jack and he apparently cared a lot about you. That, in my book, is enough reason to offer a helping hand and be polite."

"Yeah?" she snorted. "Tell that to Bobby."

He had to bit his lip to keep from laughing but she saw his lips quirk into a smile before he walked out closing the door of Jack's room behind him. He could almost see what attracted Jack to this girl in the first place. When she wasn't trying to remove people's heads from their bodies, namely Bobby's, she seemed to be a pretty likable person. He almost felt guilty for what he said and how he reacted in the kitchen earlier.

* * *

"_So you found some pictures, what does that mean? It means they dated, that's all, it doesn't necessarily mean Jack is that baby's dad." Jerry interjected._

"_Wow, Jerry I think your Mercer side is starting to show through, that sounded blunt and cynical." Angel contributed._

"_I second that motion. Man, I would have expected that kind of comment to come out of my mouth or maybe Angel's but not your's Jeremiah."_

"_Look all I'm saying is I've never heard of this chick. Have you guys?"_

"_Uh, I have, sorta, Mom mentioned her to me." Angel lied. "I, uh, asked her how Jackie Boy was and she said she was happy to report he had a steady girlfriend."_

"_Oh."_

* * *

Jerry walked back down the stairs to living room. The smile on his face grew wider when he saw Angel still trying to pacify a furious Sofi. She had walked in and completely misconstrued Kat's presence in the house. Bobby looked on clearly amused.

"So did you get the evil She-Devil to go in her cage?"

"Now wonder she tried to knock your block off Bobby, you an asshole." Angel shook his head.

"Un momento, that gurl hiyt Bobby?" Sofi chimed in.

"She didn't just hit Bobby she tried to kill Bobby. With good reason too." Jerry answered her.

"I, lika heur, al-ready."

"Shut up Psycho Sofi. At least that bitch knows how to throw a punch. The only thing you know how to do is throw your legs up in the air."

Jerry just managed to get out the way before a furious Spanish screaming banshee had launched herself at Bobby's face. Angel had to tackle her. Jerry took it as his cue to leave. Bobby followed him out the door, ducking as a shoe flew by his head. He seemed to be ducking things an awful lot today. He followed Jerry all the way to his car, eager to talk to him alone about the whole Kat situation.

"So what are we going to do?"

"About her?"

"No, about the other pregnant chick who showed on our doorstep."

"Bobby you're an asshole."

"That seems to be the general consensus."

"We help her man. Maybe that baby really is Jack's and if so that is the only remaining link to him we got left. If the baby isn't his, well he cared for her, he loved her. So we do what ever we can to help her."

"Yeah, funny thing is man, I have this feeling… I mean…I just don't think she's lying. It's something about the way she talks about him. You should see the look on her face…"

"Well I gotta go home; Camille is going to have my head. She's had two babies so she should be able to help us with all this pregnancy and baby stuff. Do me a favor though?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything to send her into premature labor okay?"

"Shit, I'm staying as far away from her as possible! For one thing, I know she's going to try and get me back for hittin her. And second, put the two of us together and you're going to have a fucking double homicide on your hands."

* * *

R & R please. 


	10. Losing Control

Play while reading or listen to (preferably before) Puddle of Mudd's song "Control." It will really add to the experience of the chapter.

Shout-out to my beta MercerGirl21, whom this chapter is dedicated to.

Disclaimer: I do not on the song "Control" it belongs to the band and who ever else has the rights. I am making no money off of this...blah, blah, woof, woof.

**WARNING: Contains themes some may find offensive or inappropriate.**

* * *

He felt her nails digging into his skin, knew there would be marks there tomorrow morning. But he really could care fucking less. He was leaving marks of his own. There was no gentleness to his touch, and that seemed to turn her on all the more. He reached up and tangled his hand in her hair yanking her head up to look in her eyes. He didn't hold her gaze, didn't want to destroy the protective haze they seem to be operating within. Instead he dipped his head down and attacked her mouth with his lips and tongue. She kissed him back, just as ferocious. His other hand traveled the length of her spine, before grabbing a handful of her ass. She returned the favor by reaching down with both hands to fondle him through his boxers. Her touch sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his brain. Before he could even recover she was yanking his boxers down and freeing the part of him she wanted to explore, skin on skin. He didn't wait for her next move, he shoved her back on the bed and began licking, kissing, sucking, and biting every inch of her breasts, chest, and throat. While his hands explored the rest of her body within his reach, carefully avoiding just one area.

* * *

"_Hey, hey! Hey you okay?"_

_Sitting bolt upright she stared at him, the look on her face frightened him. She looked so desperate and so afraid. Throwing herself into his lap she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She jammed her head in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. He could feel her body quaking. These nightmares she was having had been plaguing her for weeks. He began to stroke his hands up and down her back, wanting to give her some comfort. He felt her lips brush his ear._

_She begged him "Make it go away. Make it all go away."_

_He tried to ignore the sensations her lips stirred in him. But he couldn't ignore the feel of her smooth naked skin beneath his fingertips. Or the heat of her breasts pressed against his chest. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't help himself. Putting his head to her shoulder he began to scrap his teeth along her collarbone and suck at her skin. She arched her neck allowing him better access._

"_Yes…YES."_

* * *

Reaching out blindly, he groped for the stereo on his night table. He managed to push the Cd function and the repeat button. The first song of whatever Cd was in there would endlessly repeat until shut off. He waited for the first chord of the song to begin playing before turning up the volume to a level he hoped would conceal their dirty deeds. It didn't register in his mind or hers how oddly appropriate the Puddle of Mudd song playing was in this situation.

Dragging her tongue across the palm of one hand she reached down and grabbed his erection. She began to pump it up and down, roughly. He growled in appreciation. Using her other hand she yanked his head around directing his mouth to where she wanted it, to where it would please her the most. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, her feet digging into the cheeks of his ass. Neither spoke except for the uncontrollable sighs, moans, and groans that escaped their lips. Their hands, mouths, lips, tongues…their very bodies battled for domination. Neither would back down.

He wasn't really surprised when she refused to stay lying on her back. The missionary position wasn't really her style, too submissive he would guess. Instead she flipped him on his back and straddled him. The length of him was pressed against her folds and it took all his control not to lift her up and slam her straight down on his throbbing cock. He managed to hold off just long enough to slip a condom on. Then he lifted her up and, with no preliminaries, rammed himself deep inside of her. Loving the look on her face, as her body shuddered with pleasure and she cried his name.

"Bobby!"

"I'm gonna fuck you till you come, and then I'm gonna keep on fucking you." he snarled. "I'm gonna fuck you till you feel like you're splitting in two."

"Well…than…maybe…you'll…be able…to keep…up with me." she growled back between thrusts. "Because I'm not…going to stop…until…I…can't…come…anymore!"

Soon they existed in a world of their own, completely enthralled by the sight, sound, and taste of each other. The hours they spent consuming one another were hot, wet, raw, and satisfying. But there was nothing gentle or loving about it. All else was forgotten but the need to quench the ache inside…the hunger. While the same song played over and over again.

I love the way you look at me!

I love the way you smack my ass!

I love the dirty things you do,

when I have control of you!

I need to feel you!

You need to feel me!

I can't control you.

You're not the one for me, no….

* * *

R & R please. 


	11. In The Wrong

He woke up in his own room, groggy and not quiet sure, at first, what he was doing there. He hadn't slept in his own bed for the last two and half weeks. Not since he had come downstairs to find Kat asleep on the sofa. It was then that he realized she, like them, couldn't bear to be in, much less sleep in, a room filled with Jack's things. So in an act of kindness, disguised as annoyance, he had given her his room to stay in and took the couch for himself.

"_Hey, hey, She-Devil wake-up."_

"_Five more minutes, Jack." she yawned, before realizing she to whom she was talking. "Sorry. I, um, must have fell asleep…"_

"_Shut up, you're a lousy liar, go upstairs and take my bed."_

"_You really don't have to give…"_

"_Are you deaf or something? Go."_

His discovering her on the couch had been an accident. He had gotten up to go take a leak and he heard noises coming from down stairs. When he got there he found her sleeping on the couch. He understood instantly why she was there and not upstairs, felt bad for unwittingly putting her in that situation. To make up for it he made her take his room. Besides, sleeping on that old couch made it a lot easier for him to do his rounds. Ever since Jack's death he had found himself walking the perimeter just like he used to do when they were kids. He saved his room for last, especially after he found out about the bad dreams she was having. Dreams that would sometimes leave her wide awake and shaking like a leaf. Like last night…when she had ended up naked in his arms.

_What the fuck have I done?_

But he knew, exactly, what he'd done. Just as he knew when he was doing it that it was wrong. That wanting her like that, touching her like that, fucking her like that was wrong. Wrong on a level he had never before thought to cross, until last night. Looking down at her sleeping form, he felt like his heart had been ripped out his chest. He wondered if she would dean to look him in the eye after last night. Or would she simply cut his head off and bury it so that she would never have to look at his face again. After what happened Bobby wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the sight of himself again.

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to Jackie…I…_

He didn't think he could face her. He didn't think he could face anyone. So as quietly as he could he tiptoed out of the room. He headed straight for the bathroom and locked himself in. He turned on the hot water full blast, adding just enough cold water to keep his skin from boiling off. Stepping underneath the showerhead he began to scrub with vengeance, trying to wash away all traces of the night before. Wishing there was a way to scrub out the thoughts, and the memories and feelings of last night that were seared into his brain.

* * *

She didn't open her eyes, didn't move, held her breathe until she heard the door shut behind him. All the air whooshed out her body as she finally exhaled. It left her feeling empty and deflated, like a balloon that someone had let all the air out of. She had awakened as soon as he began to get up. At first she was too shocked to do anything, say anything. And then she was drowning in a tidal wave of fear, shame and guilt. So she played dead, pretended she was asleep. Not sure if she could handle talking to him, even looking at him. She had just slept with her dead boyfriend's brother, the man who was supposed to have been the love of her life and she slept with his brother.

_This is not happening…this is not happening, oh, GOD…Baby I'm sorry…so sorry… Bobby… I'm sorry…_

Wrapping her arms around her legs she began to rock back and forth, as a thousand and one feelings, thoughts, and memories raced through her skull. Thoughts of Jack were mixed with images of the night before, and she relived every emotion of each.

_Please don't stop Bobby… help me forget…NO, not Bobby, Jack, pretend it's Jack! Just close your eyes Kat and pretend it's Jack…_

* * *

"_Yeah? Well here's what I think, fuck you!"_

"_No." Jack answered grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her. "Fuck you!"_

_Kat realized that somewhere in the midst of their fighting, something had changed. Now it wasn't just anger she was feeling, but also a mega dose of arousal. Looking in his eyes she realized he was feeling exactly the same. Their fights were never the same after that._

* * *

_Oh GOD! Why does this have to feel so damn good! This is wrong, wrong… but I can't stop. Don't want to stop…I want more…Bobby…I want more…give me more…of you. _

* * *

"_I love you, I don't want to. I REALLY don't want to…but I do. I love you Jack." she admitted with tears in her eyes. "I love you."_

"_Hey look at me Baby. Look me straight in the eye… I love you too. And I WANT to love you; I REALLY want to love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

* * *

_Yes, Bobby, yes. I want to you inside of me again. Don't stop… please don't stop. Not till I'm screaming your name once more. Fill me up, make me complete…make me whole again… Please Bobby, please._

* * *

She could lie to herself and say that if it wasn't for the nightmares none of this would have happened. And maybe that was true, but the nightmares were a reality. And every time she woke up from one, scared and desperate, he had been there for her. During the day they were enemies, but at night they were comrades in arms. He helped her get through the nights and she helped him make it through the days. They didn't end up with this arrangement knowingly or even willingly. It was just that he drank less and went out and did stupid shit less because he had to have his head on straight for when it grew dark and the nightmares came. And she could count on him being there when the nightmares became too much. She could count on him dragging her back to reality. Most nights they would just sit and talk until one, or both of them, almost passed out from lack of sleep. It helped keep their demons at bay… for a while.

* * *

R & R **please**. 

Usually I include my A/N at the beginning of each chapter, but I thought it would take away from the story this time.

Thank you to my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to Samantha (for the most kick ass reviews),ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr (what a smart girl you are. You were right, but does that make you feel good or bad?), and Ophelia Hyde (for her absolutly wonderful weirdness and devotion to the story).

And as always shout-out to my beta, MercerGirl21, you kick ass and I owe you an enormous debt of gratitude!


	12. And They Say White Men Can't Jump

I really must apologize for not posting this sooner, especially since it is so short. What can I say I obsess over this damn story way too much. Thanks for everyone's patience.

* * *

Bobby had quietly snuck out of the bathroom and was creeping to his door. He pressed his ear to the wooden panel trying to detect any noise inside the room. Anything that would tip him off that Kat was still inside. He was so focused on the task at hand he didn't hear Angel walk up beside him.

"She ain't in there man."

"FUCKING A! Man, what the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me like that!"

"And they say white men can't jump."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Unlike you I can get a girl to fuck me, I don't need to go and do it myself…uh, Bobby you okay? You're lookin kinda pale, I mean… pale-er."

"Huh?"

"You hit your head getting out of the shower, didn't you?"

"Don't give me any lip, little brother. I can still kick your ass from here to the East Coast.

"I'd like to see you try. And I wasn't giving you any lip, I was trying to be helpful and let you know Kat went downstairs while you were in the shower."

"Oh, yeah, um, yeah." nodding Bobby carefully eased his way into his room. He was trying to keep Angel from seeing the scratches on his back.

* * *

_I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here before he gets out of that shower! How the fuck am I going to do this? I haven't even brushed my teeth! Maybe I can hide. In the kitchen, I'll hide in the kitchen. He hardly ever eats breakfast anyway. But what if he comes looking for me? What is he decides he wants to eat breakfast for once? _

Kat jumped about six feet into the air. Startled by the yell and the loud thud she heard echoing from upstairs. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, she hurried to the bottom of the stairs. Positioned thus, she could catch snippets of the conversation between Bobby and Angel. She waited, tensely, for any sign that Angel knew what they had done. Instead she heard Angel's crack about Bobby not being able to get laid and realized he didn't have a clue how far off the mark he was.

_There is a God. He doesn't know. But how, the Fuck, could he not know? We weren't exactly quiet. It was just too…intense…for lack of a better word. More to the point, how did it happen? How did I end up with whisker burn on my thighs from a man like Bobby and me nearly six months pregnant? How could I sleep with the brother of my baby's father? How could I use Bobby, asshole that he is, like that? How could I…how could I do that to Jack? And how did it start out as one thing and turn into something…else?_

Lost in her own thoughts she failed to realize that it had grown quiet upstairs. When she did she cautiously made her way up the stairs. Sure that at any second someone was going to jump out at her. She made it up the stairs safely and ran to the bathroom as her life depended on it. Not even registering the fact that she pre-empted Angel on his claim for the shower and slammed the door in his face.

"I like my nose just the way it is, thank you. Next time you might want to warn a brother before you go slamming doors."

_What the hell? What is the whole house damn house up this early?_

_

* * *

_Short I know. Please review. Pretty please. 


	13. Conversations

_Hot, passionate, unplanned sex with your dead brother's pregnant girlfriend is THE BEST way to deal with your problems…I am such a fucking asshole._

_Why? Why? Why?_

But Bobby didn't really want to think about why he had sex with Kat. For weeks he had been avoiding the issue.He wanted to forget it ever happened. But, he knew, that was about as likely as his chance of one day getting into Heaven.

_Heaven- that's how it felt…for a while…when I was able to forget who she was, who I was. Before that god damn voice in my head started saying shit._

He knew why he reached for her, that first time at least, just as he knew why she let him. In the course of a few weeks their lives had been almost completely destroyed. And then the two of them were left with trying to fill a huge Jack-sized hole in their lives…and in their hearts. It was proving to be a near impossible task. He could barely stand her and she wasn't too fond of him but somehow they understood each other. Truth be told, the main reason they seemed to dislike each other so much is because they had so much in common. They were a lot alike. Though no one would risk pointing out that fact and they, themselves, were in complete denial.

"_Man, you give me shit because I don't run around chasing every piece in a short skirt. But you don't want to realize that's because I'm smarter than you."_

"_Fuck you Cracker Jack. You think you're smarter than me when it comes to women? Or do you mean you're smarter than me when it comes to sex? Cockology ain't really what I'm interested in majoring in; you can have that field to yourself. But when it comes to women, I've got an MBA, an MD, and a PHD. When it comes to women, I graduated fucking magna cum laddie."_

"_Uh, Bobby, that's magna cum laude. And just you wait. I'm going to find me a girl that's something amazing. And when you meet her, you'll have met your match. And comparing her to every skank you've ever fucked with will be like comparing a bologna sandwich to a T-bone steak."_

"_Do you mean the steak she'll have tied to a string around her neck to get the dog to play with her?"_

"_Just you wait."_

"You were right baby brother, you found her." Bobby sighed. "And she is something fucking amazing. So why aren't you here giving me shit about it? Why aren't here rubbing it in my face, that not only did you find her, you got her knocked up? And on your very first try, you must have Super Sperm….Damn it Jack! Why did you leave her, pregnant and alone? Why did you leave me? What could I have done? And what do I do now?"

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Camille. Honey, I just feel like everything is back to being as messed up as it was right after…right after…"

"Right after your Mom and Jack died?"

"Yeah." Jerry answered, laying his head in his wife's lap. "Things seemed to be improving. Kat showed up and stirred things up a bit, but in the end it looked like everything was going to work out okay. Of course at first the news that Jack, well you know, but then it seemed almost like a gift, a good-bye present. Jack can't be with us, but a part of him will always be with us now; a living, breathing part of him."

"And you're sure? You're sure the baby's Jacks?"

"As sure as we can be without a DNA test. And Kat says she has no problem getting one as soon as the baby is born." Jerry answered.

"That's good. I didn't mean to make it sound like I did. I like Kat, I do, it's just the circumstances. And I pity her for getting into this type of situation; a baby, no husband, no daddy. And then having to deal with everyone, especially Bobby."

"At first I thought they were beginning to make some kind of peace agreement, but the pastcouple weeks makes it seem like it was only a temporary cease fire."

"That's a pity. I wonder what happened to stir things up again. Bobby probably just said or did something stupid and everything will calm down." Camille tried to reassure her husband.

"I don't know I can't help feeling that there's something more to it than that."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to all my faithful readers. Who have been so patient in waiting for me to update. And to my **amazing** beta MercerGirl21.

ImAddctd2A3rdClssRckStr- did you see anything you liked? Did anything jump out at you? Now don't you love me? This is how special you are...Ed? (grin)


	14. It's A Baby Not A Bomb

This Chapter is dedicated to my readers, as well as a very special bunch of readers, my reviewers. So this is with a thanks and a shout-out to Sam(I love you Magenta), ImAddctd2A3rdClssRckStr(your not the only evil whore walking this street), Ophelia Hyde(did you get my review? I think you'll like it), Mizz-Wizz49 (hello, hello, thank you for joining the show), gurl42069(thank you), pwrhungryjr(I hope stuck around), windstar (yes, they did but they have an excuse), and Snowgurl54 (hope your still reading this). Did I forget anyone? If I did you have permission to beat me.

* * *

"_I don't think I can do this…I mean…What if I drop…Man, I'm all thumbs unless I have a guitar in my hands."_

"_Don't make me hurt you White Boy. I want at least one picture of Daniella with the only uncle of hers who managed to show up."_

"_You know that they would if-''_

"_Jeremiah was joking. Seriously though, we want a picture of you and the baby. However, I would advise you to hold her very, very carefully. Because if you don't I might have to hurt you." Camille smiled sweetly, though her voice was pure steel._

"_O-kay I'm officially afraid."_

_Jack got a very panicked look on his face, when Camille deposited the tiny little newborn into his arms. He froze and clutched at her like she was round of unexploded ammo that could blow up with the slightest jolt. Between the look on his face and the way his elbows stuck out from his body at odd angles, it made for a rather funny Kodak moment._

"_Jack, she's a baby not a bomb, you can hold her a little closer than that." _

"_I don't seem to have control over my various appendages. I think they were frightened into shutting down by Mama Bear."_

"_Mama Bear didn't mean to scare you that bad." Camille smiled. "Relax Jack, you can do this."_

_Jack never ceased to be amazed by the fact that there were people who believed in him. People, who thought enough about him to love him, encourage him, and even trusted him enough to allow him to hold their newborn child. And these people were family. He was lucky enough to call these people family._

"_Whoa, do you see this! She's looking at me, she's looking right at me!" he crowed excitedly, then lowered his voice to a coo. "Hey, Little One. I'm your Uncle Jack. I know you're thinking that don't sound quite right, considering I'm two shades lighter than milk, but it's true. You were born into a really strange but amazing family."_

"_He's going to make some lucky kid an amazing father someday." Camille commented quietly to her husband. _

"_You do that awfully good Jack, when you are you going to get one of your own?"_

_Jerry teased him gently. _

"_Uh, probably never. Seriously, I think the only chance Ma has a getting grandchildren is you and Camille. I can't imagine Angel settling down with just one woman, unless it's La Vida Loca, and let's just stop right there. And Bobby, well if he ever manages to get his act together and find the right girl… heck, I'll probably be six feet under before that happens."_

"_You didn't mention why you're not in the running to give Ma grandchildren."_

"_Have to find the right girl first. If I'm lucky enough to and she doesn't mind being forever genetically linked with a guy like me, well than maybe. Tell you what though, for every one you guys have I'll be here. Doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'll show up to meet my newborn niece or nephew."_

Jerry swiped at his eyes, smiling down at the snapshot of Jack holding Daniella. This photo was one of his favorites, showing Jack in all his awkwardness cradling his niece for the first time. Jack had kept the promise he made to them that day. He was there when Amelia was born. Of course, this being the second time around, Jerry and Camille were a lot more laid back than the first time. Jack however was still awkward and nervous, especially when he was entrusted to hold his second niece. The births of his daughters were two of the best days in Jerry's life. He was overcome again by the joy he felt on those days, but it was tinged, heavily, with sorrow.

_You'll never get to know the joy I did on those days, will you baby brother? You won't be there to watch the woman you love give birth to your child. You won't get to hold him or her in your arms. You won't be there to cut the cord, count toes, and cry in awe over what you helped create._

* * *

R & R please. 


	15. False Truths, Fragile Like Balloons

Here you are darlings, the refurbished version of this chapter. Hope it is more worthy of comment than my dismal excuse for a chapter. I had to rework this it was driving me nuts, it just did not live up to the story. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Bobby Mercer was The Michigan Mauler. He was a bad ass; with the strength, wits, and cunning to live up to his reputation. He took shit from very few people, but absolutely no one outside of his own family. He was rude, cocky, tough, and fearless. But when it came to a little pregnant chick who barely hit the 5' 2" mark, he was a scared chicken shit who ran and hid. Because that little pregnant chick was as dangerous to his existence as, say, a contagious, life threatening disease.

* * *

"_I know I haven't been here like regular Jackie, Ma, and I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say to yous. Something happened…with Kat. She's okay, sorta, I mean…Kat's been having these nightmares and I kinda been helping her deal with them. I guess I've been pullin a YOU, Ma. We sit and talk and shit until she can go back to sleep. Found out a lot about her, maybe even like her a bit more…maybe I like her a lot more now. Last week something happened, between us, something big…we didn't mean to…it just…happened. God, I'm really fucking this up! Look excuse are like assholes, everyone's got one, so I ain't even going to try and go that route. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened, and it won't happen again." _

* * *

As he made his way carefully among the graves, he walked a very familiar path. Visiting the final resting place of his Ma and brother had become a weekly ritual. He was there every week without fail, except for once. The week following his sleeping with Kat he had stayed away. He knew he couldn't stay away forever but he really didn't think he could handle having to apologize to his mother and brother for what he did. In the end he did it, apologized to his dead little brother for sleeping with said little brother's pregnant girlfriend. Apologized to his mother for not being the man she raised him to be. He made a promise to himself and to them that he would never again get that close to Kat or allow her to get that close to him.

* * *

"_You-a know Bobby it's not bad thing. Fer you to help Kat, to ca-re a-bout hur."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Loca."_

"_Thaz right pre-tend lika you don't know what I mean. Lika you pretend not to a-void hur."_

* * *

He went out of his way to avoid her. And when he couldn't avoid her (which wasn't often since she was avoiding him as well) he programmed himself to remain aloof, focused on anything but her. He trained his brain so that even a glimpse of her, the sound of her name, or a whiff of her shampoo would trigger thoughts of Jack, the past, and his betrayals. He got a job working nights at one of Tooke's strip joints. It changed his schedule completely, so that when she was up he was asleep and when he was asleep she was out. He knew the only reason he had turned to her was because she understood what he felt, what he was going through. And the only reason he couldn't get the sex of his mind was because it had been a very long time since he had a good lay. He repeated those two explanations in his head over and over again; until he became convinced they were the true. But those truths were fragile like over-filled balloons; ready to pop from the slightest prick of true consideration or thought. 


End file.
